The Real Destiny
by Kiraa-Miroku-Forever aka DracoShapedGoldfish
Summary: Here it is, the sequel to Immortal Love. Clark and Lana are now a happily married couple attending their last year at Harvard.. FINISHED!
1. Cold Tiles

Here it is. The sequel to Immortal Love. This story starts off when our two favorite lovers are a young, happily married couple attending their last year at Harvard. How did they manage to afford that you ask? Well plenty of scholarships, thanks to their 4.0 G.P.A.s in highschool, and some help from our friend Lex Luthor. I really wish Lexy wasn't so evil. And I've decided in this story he isn't gonna be!

Also, this chapter is dedicated to 1CLANAfanLOVER, one of my faithful reviewers, for helping me out on my bio.

And as tokyo-pop-manga reminded me I forgot to give her thanks for her help with Immortal Love. Please forgive me Akki.

Disclaimer: I have searched ALL over eBay and can't find them! They even have _Smallville_ thongs for god's sake! …. I don't think I can say that though seeing as I'm athiest..

Chapter 1: Cold Tiles

Lana smiled as she studied her lovers face. It was so peaceful in his restful slumber she couldn't bring herself to slip under his strong arm wrapped tightly around her, in the possibility she might wake him. But she really needed to use the restroom. With great care she tried to loosen his grip but the attempt was fruitless. His eyelids opened slightly to reveal his lovely green orbs.

"Where do you think you are going Missy?" He whispered in her ear and pulled her nude form closer to his, making Lana smirk.

"To take a shower. After last night I feel I need one. If you don't mind.." He kissed her neck with parted lips, causing her to gasp and shiver, but she succeeded to free herself from his grasp long enough to climb out of bed. She made her way quickly to the restroom, giggling, then cursing under her breath several times as her feet hit the cold tiles. She stepped onto the light blue rug beside the shower and reached in, lifting the handle that turned the water on.

Clark had rolled over to watch her slender frame disappear into the bathroom and his bare arm was met with a cold, wet nose. He chuckled and pet the golden retrievers soft fur, then smirked as his super hearing picked up Lana's string of curses. He waited until he heard the water start before hauling his chiseled body from the covers and made his way to the door. Krypto, smart as he was pretended to go back to sleep on his red and blue doggy bed he had gotten as an early X-Mas present. Clark hid as Lana opened the door searching for a clean towel, just as he had anticipated. He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss behind her ear. Lana giggled slightly, turning her head to look up at him. They shared a very intimate kiss before Clark coaxed her back into the bathroom and into the steamy shower.

Clark ran his strong fingers over her soapy back, causing her to moan over the soft drone of the water cascading over them. He smiled mischievously as Lana backed up closer to him, raising her arm over her shoulder to cup his cheek with a dainty hand. Clark kissed the center of her palm and fingered the silver and turquoise bracelet. She never took it off, even in situations were her wedding ring was removed, the bracelet still remained. He took her hand in his, leaving a line of gentle kisses along her knuckles.

Lana's sleek dark hair flattened against her dunned skin. The muscles under the taught skin on her back rippled as she turned around slowly and rubbed her lover's toned chest. Clark cupped her face with both of his hands as he gazed into her loving eyes. He finally pressed his lips to hers.

The knock at the door went unnoticed by the two but Krypto shto up and over to the window beside the door to peer out at who it could be. He let out a happy bark as he recognized it as Chloe shivering on the snowy steps. Annoying as she was with her constant chattering she always gave him treats and snuck him scraps from dinner. He trotted across the mahogany floors to the bathroom. Krypto poked his muzzel through the door, successfully opening it and let out a sharp bark. Clark stopped his soft caressing kisses on Lana's neck and she gave him a little smile as she reached behind him and shut the water off. She wrung the warm water from her long, dark raven hair and followed Clark out of the shower. He already had sped to the door after putting on his clothes to answer the door.

Lana chuckled as she pulled a robe around her. Her Clark was so sweet, never wanting to make anyone stand out there longer than necissary. As she stepped into the living room she smiled as Chloe's voice reached her. Clark and her were talking about the newest issue of the Planet.

"Hi Chloe," Lana spoke, announcing her presence. The other slightly younger girl looked up from petting Krypto to give Lana a huge smile.

"Hey Lana!" Noticing the fact that Lana had clearly just climbed out of the shower and in a robe and that Clark's hair was wet, she added,

"I hope I wasn't enterupting anything.." With a misceivious smirk. The blush spreading across each of their faces was enough to inform Chloe she had hit the jackpot.

A/N: lavenderangel is my new beta, so a round of applause goes to her! And sorry this is sucha short and pretty pointless beginning. I promise it will get better!


	2. Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

Hey all, here is the next installment of The Real Destiny. Savor it because it might be the only one for a while. I'm really busy in school at the moment. 2 Science projects and my Humanities teacher is hounding us with homework! And I am about to go on vacation in a week. Anyway, with out further adieu…

Disclaimer: Be glad I don't own you KK and Tom, 'cuz you guys would definitely be in an arranged marriage. Who cares about that woman Tom is married to, that's what divorces are for!

Chapter 2: Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

Chloe got the answer she wanted so she ignored the fact that they were both glancing shyly at each other and invited herself into Clark's home office. She went over to the only clear space amongst the papers sprawled across the surface and the overflowing metal baskets full of papers, and tugged her bag from her shoulder, setting it there.

Clark followed after her with Lana at his side and Krypto at their heels. As Clark entered the room, he went over to where his blonde companion was riffling through her bag. After a few seconds Chloe pulled a packet of papers from the mess and shoved it in Clark's face with a triumphant, "Tada." Lana took up her spot next to Clark, crossing her arms across her upper belly. The bright photograph, showing a muscular man in a blue leotard looking costume with a large 'S' on the chest, and a red cape was bursting from a burning building with a small child in his protective arms, covered most of the page. In big red letters, the title read, "A Lucky Family Gives Superman Their Thanks."

Lana wrapped a loving arm around Clark's waist and gave him a smile.

"Yet again, Superman saves the day and I STILL don't have an inkling of who the mystery man is!" exclaimed Chloe as Clark handed the article back to her and shrugged lightheartedly.

"Who knows Chlo.. It could be anyone.. I don't ever know.." He said with practiced aloofness, intertwining his fingers with Lana's.

"Yea, and you are one of his closest pals.. He sure has trust issues.." replied the young reporter. This time it was Lana who spoke, trying to hide the resentment in her voice.

"Well I'm sure he has his reasons.. He is probably just another guy who has a girlfriend or wife to come home to and maybe some children too. If I was in his position I wouldn't want to risk their safety either."

Chloe looked up from the paper in her hands to stare blankly at the raven hair girl.

"Jeez Lana, don't get so defensive.. It's not like we are talking about Clark here.."

Lana gave her a small smile after receiving a reassuring kiss on the cheek from Clark.

"Sorry Chloe.. I guess I'm just hungry and need some coffee." Lana explained to her friend with an apologetic smile. Chloe returned the smile as she ushered Lana from Clark's grip.

"How about you go get dressed and then we go out for some coffee, and then go do some shopping.. My treat!"

Four hours later Chloe and Lana collapsed on the only empty bench in the food court of the mall, bags surrounding their feet. Lana had managed to convince Chloe into letting her pay for some of her own stuff.

"I am pooped.." came Chloe's muffled response as she let out a loud yawn. Lana let her eyes drift close as she leaned back, trying to relax.

" A nice hot bath would be great right about now.." Lana murmured and Chloe grunted in agreement. The two girls fell silent as they waited for the feeling to return in their feet.

"Remind me never to wear heels EVER again!" whined Chloe as she rubbed her aching legs. When she got no response she looked over at Lana who still had her eyes shut peacefully.

"Hey Earth to Lana!" she snickered, waving her hand in front of Lana's face, who opened her eyes lazily.

"Sorry about that.." she muttered. Chloe shrugged and looked at her watch.

"I was just wondering when our chauffer was gonna pick us up?" Lana sat up at the mention of Clark.

"Well, he is supposed to pick us up right here in about.." She pushed the sleeve of her denim jacket out of the way and glanced at her watch. "Any minute.."

No sooner than she had finished her sentence, Clark appeared in the crowd and strode toward them. Lana smiled and jumped up to give him a quick hug and a kiss.

"How much did you guys get?" asked Clark as he surveyed the pile of shopping bags filled with stuff from bath towels, to dog treats. As his eyes settled on a small pink bag, Lana snatched it up and stuffed it in her purse.

"Hey, no peeking!" She said, giggling, then whispered in his ear, "Otherwise, you don't ever get to see it on me!" Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed her bags. She didn't have as much as Lana because she wasn't trying to decorate a new apartment, and could manage the bulging bags on her own.

Clark grabbed almost all the bags, leaving only a small bag with some incense and candles in it for Lana to carry. Lana gave him a grateful look and the trio made their way out of the busy mall.

As soon as Chloe left for her place, Lana let herself sink into the comfy suede couch in the living room. Krypto lay at her feet protectively, with his head in his paws. Clark came out of the bathroom, after making a hot bubble bath and lighting all the candles. He stepped into the living room and smiled at the scene before him. His angel had curled up on the couch with a very cute expression on her face and her dark raven tresses spilling out around her beautiful face.

Clark walked over to her and sat down next to her small form and stroked her hair gently. He watched her sleep for a few moments before the urge to kiss her flawless lips became too unbearable. He leaned forward slowly, and placed a soft kiss on her sweet mouth. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her lovely orbs. Clark could never decide what color they were. Sometimes they were almost as green as his and other times they were a light honey. It didn't matter.. They were still the prettiest eyes he had ever seen.

"Hey Clark.." She whispered as she reached up to touch his newly shaved face. He smiled at her and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"There's a bath waiting for you if you want it.." he replied as he pulled himself up, being careful not to step on Krypto and gave her a kiss on the forehead, helping her sit up.

"I'd love one.." She replied, standing up beside him and planting a soft kiss on the side of his lips before he scooped her into his arms, bridal style. Lana let out a soft giggle as he carried her into the bathroom and set her on the counter before removing all of her clothing, little by little. Once she was free of her clothes he lowered her into the steaming water with a kiss on the cheek, then left to leave Lana in peace to take her bath.

A./N.: Again.. sorry it's so short.. but hopefully I can have more done by the time I leave for Mexico on the 19.. so cross your fingers..


	3. Ringing In Your Ears

I am soooo sorry for the long wait! I screwed up my eye, something called a stye?sp and haven't been feeling well lately, are the excuses I have along with the stupid writer's block that has been plaguing me.

Thanks to all my reviewers, again I apologize for the wait. And to Lauren, my best buddy who has been helping greatly and beta-ing for me! I love you so much Lauren and I'm stealing your name! Also, as a reminder Missy... my birthday is on the 10th!

Anyway, I finally got a good idea that will hopefully last for a while so with out further adieu, I give you chapter three of The Real Destiny.

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything to say other than just, I don't own Smallville.

Chapter 3: Ringing In Your Ears

Lana yawned and stroked her hand across Clark's bare chest as she watched the thick snowflakes fall from the gray sky out side. She glanced at the shelf containing her most prized possessions. Her wedding ring was sparkling from its place on the felt holder she kept it on. Her old necklace hung from a silver hook, its clear jewel catching the slivers of light floating in through the open window. Among the other things that Lana kept in her 'treasure spot' was her favorite toy from her childhood; a white bear her parents had given her.

She smiled as she felt the feather soft sensation as Clark kissed the top of her head. He let her sit up and slip out of bed, revealing her marvelously sexy body to him as she slipped her ring on her finger, then rolled out after her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You didn't think you were going to get away with not giving me a good morning kiss now did you?" His deep voice resounded in her ears as she slipped around in her arms to face him. As his broad hands roamed across her lower back she was thankful for the little nightgown and boxers they had slept in. Her eyes shut softly along with Clark's as he kissed the side of her mouth. Then as his lips crashed into hers with released passion she wrapped her arms around his neck, running a hand through his thick curls.

He slowly pulled away leaving her in a stupor and he smirked as he watched her make her way to the kitchen to make some coffee. He super-sped to the bathroom and took a quick shower and was dressed, sitting at the counter, and drinking a cup of freshly brewed coffee as she returned to the kitchen, fully dressed, with her dark tresses in a high ponytail.

"I have an interview at Lauren's today. They need a manager and I was recommended, no doubt by Lex, but hay… it's a job and hopefully a nicely paying one." Clark gave her one of his looks and she bit her lower lip slightly, waiting for his reply.

"But I have a great job that pays enough for all we need." He muttered just loud enough for her to comprehend. Lana swallowed before answering carefully.

"Clark, that's not what I mean. I need to feel like I am making a contribution. I told you this before we got married. I am not going to be one of those wives who let their husbands do everything for them. I'm not in one of those kinds of girls Clark and you know it. Now I know you want to shelter me from whatever, but I don't need that Clark. I'm tired of everybody treating me like I'm going to break with the tiniest bit of stress. I watched my parents die in front of my eyes Clark. I think I can handle working three or four extra hours a day!" She grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

Clark sat there with his mouth hanging slightly open. Sure he and Lana had their little arguments over the years, but what just happened? Why is she being so sensitive all of a sudden? Yea, she had mentioned getting a job other than working odd hours at the Talon, but he figured it was just a thought. He sighed heavily and poured the scalding coffee left in his mug down his throat and threw his coat on as he left the apartment and made his way to work.

Lana wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks as she strolled quickly into the fancy building. She stopped at the desk in the lobby and waited for the secretary to get off the phone. Lana glanced around the expensively decorated business and her eyes settled on a painting of the Eiffel Tower. She sighed involuntarily as she remembered the time she went to Paris. That was so hard leaving Clark. They weren't together at the time but she really wished they had been.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the secretary lady repeated her self.

"Miss? Miss?" Lana smiled at her apologetically,

"Sorry... um… I'm Lana Kent. I have an appointment with Lauren Roswell…" The older lady gave her a warm smile before looking down at her computer.

"Oh, Ms. Roswell is in an emergency meeting… but it says here that she would appreciate it if you could wait here in the lobby for a few hours?" She looked hopefully up at Lana, who nodded,

"That's fine, but I need to call my husband… I'm just going to step outside for a moment." Lana waited for the woman to nod, then she went quickly out into the square and pulled out her recently bought cell phone. She pressed 1 and put the phone to her ear, listening to the beeping as Clark's cell number was automatically dialed. Damn, answering machine… She listened to Clark's gentle voice, waiting for the beep. There it was…

"Hey Clark… This is Lana. I'm really sorry about this morning. Well, call me back. I love you..."

A loud bang rang through the small park and a man ran over to the woman as she fell forward and onto the frozen ground. He rolled her over, noticing the large pool of blood seeping from her shoulder and the gory gash across her temple. He noticed her cell phone and picked it up.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" He screamed to the people gathered around the wounded raven-haired woman. He put the phone to his ear realizing it was connected to an answering machine.

"The woman who owns this phone has been shot! Please hurry to the hospital. We are taking her to the Metropolis Hospital." He hung up and shoved it into his pocket, his only thought about the, what appeared to be fatally injured, woman in front of him.

A.N. Please review! The more reviews the faster an update! Hehe…


	4. Mémoires Perdues

heh... my sister got a severe concussion on Saturday. No other note other than my birthday is in6 days! Anyway, next chapter!

Wait…I guess I do have one thing to say. There is a lot of French coming up in these next few chapters so there will be translations at the bottom, sorry for the inconvenience. If you still don't understand something, don't hesitate to e-mail or IM me with questions, or you can just leave them in your reviews if you want!

AND I LOVE LAUREN!She gave me a lot of advice on this one. She is just so darn helpful! Big hug for you! Oh, and fresh chocolate strawberries with Cool Whip too!

Disclaimer: All you Clana haters out there betterbe glad I don't own Smallville. Because if I did, my motto would be, "Destiny my butt, Clark loves Lana and visa versa. Who cares about Lois!" but, unfortunately, I don't; so you can sleep at night...

Chapter 4- Mémoires Perdues

Clark walked out of the Daily Planet building after hearing the beep come from his cell phone, announcing a new message. He dialed his voicemail and pressed the required numbers. A call from his mom inviting him and Lana to dinner tomorrow, his dad calling to ask for some help on the farm, 'if you know what I mean...' His dad always had been cautious, and he was still convinced Clark's phone could be wired. Finally, one from Lana…

"Hey Clark… This is Lana. I'm really sorry about this morning. Well, call me back. I love you..." He smiled at the 'I love you' but his heart missed a few beats when he heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot and the clatter as the phone fell. Screams filled his ear and then a 'Call an ambulance!' and then louder, 'the woman who owns this phone has been shot! Please hurry to the Metropolis Hospital!'

He stood there in shock for a moment before snapping the phone shut, stuffing it in his pocket, and racing faster than he had ever gone before towards the Metropolis Hospital. It had been almost 4 hours since the phone call… who knows what could have happened to Lana… He stopped as he reached the doors and ran in towards the desk. An elderly looking nurse gave him a big smile which he could instantly tell was fake.

"Hello Sir, how may I help you?" she asked in a little too brightly of a voice for someone who had most likely been working for a good 12 hours or more.

"My wife, Lana Kent... she… I think she's…" He swallowed visibly, "…been shot… there was a message on my phone..." He finally sputtered out and the overweight woman looked down at her charts. Her smile immediately faltered and she gazed up at Clark with an unmistakable look of sincere worry.

"Sir, your wife just came out of surgery and has just been placed into the ICU… would you like to visit her?" Clark could barely nod and the lady waddled out from behind the counter and ushered Clark down the hallway and into the elevator. Clark was completely lost in his thoughts and the nurse didn't rouse him until the soft 'ding' announced they were on their designated floor.

"Mr. Kent," she said politely as they both stepped from the empty elevator and made their way to Lana's room.

"I'm afraid your wife has a severe concussion and is experiencing amnesia. Also, she is rambling in French. She thinks she is in Paris and keeps asking why she left Smallville… something about leaving her lover… Clark?" she finished glancing up from the chart she was still clutching as she finished reading off Lana's symptoms. Clark grabbed his head in his hands and tugged on his dark curls.

"No… You mean she doesn't remember anything after Paris?" at the nurse's nod he wiped away a few fallen tears that moistened his cheeks. "Can I still see her?" Again the nurse nodded, and they finally reached their destination. Room 232.

Clark slowly creaked open the door and stepped in. His dark-haired beauty had a typical white hospital gown on and underneath he could see the heavy bandages around her middle and as he looked back to her face, the stitches on her temple. Her eyes brightened noticeably as he walked into the room.

"Clark! Oh, I s'est ennuyé de vous tellement! Svp me rapportent! Je ne peux pas croire I à gauche vous! Je suis si désolé!"2 Clark tried to smile, 'Wow, I never thought my French classes would come in handy…' It took a few seconds for Clark to fully comprehend Lana and complete a full sentence that didn't sound to broken up.

"Bonjour Lana, il est correct. Je suis désolé aussi. Je me suis ennuyé de vous beaucoup. Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je m'assieds?" 3 Clark sputtered as he motioned to the comfy looking chair next to her bed. She gave him a huge smile and shook her head, her tangled raven tresses flicking in all directions as she did so. As Clark sunk into the chair that was unfortunately less comfortable than he thought, 'What am I supposed to say… she obviously doesn't remember…us…'

"Lana…um… Ce que tous vous se rappellent... Au sujet de moi... au sujet de nous...?"4 he asked nervously, afraid of her answer. A puzzled expression crossed her face implying that she thought he might have hit his head a little too hard.

"Clark bon, vous êtes toujours l'homme du mystère... Toutes vos questions étranges... Je me rappelle d'être vraiment fou à vous mais à moi ne suis pas vraiment sûr pourquoi... Et I... Je me rappelle de me sentir très blessé... avec émotion..."5 Her lovely face contorted in confusion and Clark couldn't help his reaction to capture her small, trembling hand.

"N'inquiétez pas Lana, tout sera bien à l'heure. Je t'aime et celui est tout ce des sujets. Voyez que ceci. C'est notre anneau de mariage et ceci. C'est un bracelet de Krypton. Vous rappelez-vous?"6 Lana's doe eyes followed Clark's thick finger as he pointed to both pieces of jewelry. When Clark finally found the courage to look up at Lana he was pleasantly surprised to see her smiling, but then saddened when she frowned slightly.

"Je ne connais pas. Je ne me rappelle pas de les recevoir, mais je les aime. Ce bracelet me rappelle vous cependant... étrange, hmm?"7 Her eyes gazed into Clark's as he searched for an answer. How could he lie to her now? "Clark, ne me dites-vous pas quelque chose? J'ai pensé que nous étions au-dessus de garder secret quand vous m'avez dit au sujet du Krypton."8 Clark took a deep breath and looked deep into her eyes, searching them carefully, but she was nowhere to be found. The Lana he loved wasn't there, only the one society and ex-boyfriends had molded. All he saw was a shell of the girl he'd once known. The one person who'd known him better than himself, now knew next to nothing.

"Lana, vous souffrez de l'amnésie. Vous ne vous rappelez pas mais, nous sommes marié. Par conséquent l'anneau et je t'aime beaucoup, svp… satisfont juste… rappelez-vous… I love you Lana… remember… please remember…"9 He croaked and buried his face in his hands as sobs rocked his body. Lana reached her arms out to hold him and pulled him up on the small hospital bed, scooting over so he could sit beside her. Clark snuggled his wet face into the crook between her neck and shoulder and continued to cry.

"Shhh, Clark... It is okay... I love you too." She uttered more comforting words, only pausing when a nurse came in to give Lana her medicine. After giving Clark many condescending glares and clearing her throat every time the young couple made any contact, the lady left them in peace.

"I don't know what is happening to me Clark… please… help me…" her eyes filled with tears as she gazed uncertainly into his eyes. There, there she was! His Lana! He scooped her into his lap and pressed his lips softly to hers. Lana responded slowly caressing Clark's chiseled chest as his arms snaked around her, enveloping her in his warmth. Clark released her worriedly as he felt Lana struggling against him. Sorrow trickled into him as he realized she was slipping back into the tortured hell of amnesia. She slapped him hard on the cheek and glared at him with deep hurt in her eyes. Tears stung his eyes; he had only seen that look once before, twice now, and never wanted to see again.

"Quel était celui?"10 she whispered as she shied away from Clark's attempt to comfort her. " Svp, obtenez juste loin de moi! Svp! Infirmière! Infirmière!"11 Clark collapsed on the tiled floor, consumed in his own depression, as several nurses came running in. The first nurse ran to Lana's side, trying to comfort her in fluent French, the other kneeled next to Clark and helped him stand.

Once Clark had been ushered into a waiting room and sat on a sofa, the nurse left him with a card on the table beside him, a blanket, and a small pillow. He sat there shaking as he reached over and grabbed the laminated card and read it:

'CLARK KENT  
SPOUSE OF PATIENT  
ALL CREDITS APPLY'

Great, so Clark had the option of getting free food. That made everything so much better. Sighing, he nuzzled his face into the pillow, pretending it was Lana's hair.

Something startled him awake sometime later. As soon as Clark realized where he was, his tired eyes snapped to the clock. 4:27 A.M. Clark swallowed the lump in his throat as he recalled the incident between him and Lana. He fingered the wedding band on his finger as he folded the blanket up and placed the pillow on top. Clark ran a hand through his disheveled hair as he exited the empty room. He was swept into the busy hallway and was very careful not to get run over by the gurneys racing by.

He stepped into a room that was releasing the smell of freshly brewed coffee; narrowly escaping being hit by a passing EMT. He was in desperate need of hydration so he poured himself some coffee in a bright orange mug. Wow, this was supposed to be relaxing? He muttered out loud as he scanned the brightly painted walls and art along with the, well, interesting furniture. Clark turned back to the coffee maker and poured himself another mug full before gulping it down.

"You're braver than I thought. Didn't know anyone could stomach hospital coffee. You really should slow down though; Lana probably won't want her fiancé bouncing off the walls when she snaps out of whatever's wrong with her. She will soon enough, Mr. Lovebird!" spoke a feminine voice that sounded oddly familiar. Clark whirled around to see a tall woman a few years older than him standing in the doorway.

Translations: well as close as they can be

1 Lost Memories  
2 Clark! Oh, I missed you so much! Please forgive me! I cannot believe I left you! I am so sorry!  
3 Hello Lana, It's okay. I'm sorry too. I missed you very much. Do you mind if I sit?  
4 What all do you remember... about me... about us...?  
5 Well Clark, you are still the man of mystery... All your strange questions... I remember being really mad at you but I am not really sure why... And I... I remember feeling very hurt… emotionally…  
6 Do not worry Lana all will be better soon. I love you and that is all that matters. See that… this it is our wedding ring and this it is a bracelet from Krypton. Do you remember?  
7 I don't know... I don't remember receiving them, but I do love them. This bracelet reminds me of you though... a little weird hmm?  
8 Clark, are you not telling me something? I thought we were over the secret keeping when you told me about Krypton.  
9 Lana, you are suffering from amnesia. You do not remember, but we are married. Hence the ring and I love you much, please... please just... remember... I love you Lana... remember... please remember...  
10 What was that?  
11 Please, just get away from me! Please! Nurse! Nurse!

AN: Did I mention yet that this chapter never would have been possible without Lauren? Well I have now so I will just leave all you guys to review! Please!


	5. Love Holds You Together

Okay, last chapter. I already am working on the first chapter of Loving Her, which will be the next in this series. Yes, I have changed it into a series, due to Lauren's suggestion. Anybody have a name for the series? I've thought of a couple but they just don't fit right. Please leave any suggestions in your reviews. Thanks, Natalee.

Disclaimer: um… I don't own 'em.

Dedications: This one is for all my reviewers but I have to point out several specifically:

**SonicH2O** because she gave me advice and because she hates cliffhangers as much as I do.

**#1CLANAfanLOVER** because she has stuck with me for so long and almost always reviews. You always are so cheery it makes me so much more motivated to update faster! And you are still very awesome.

Chapter 5: Love Holds You Together

Clark scowled, _great! Just what I needed! And she called Lana my fiancé again_..._ Does that woman ever give up? _He thought despairingly as he recognized the woman from work.

"Lois, hi. And Lana and I are married. Did Chloe send you?" he asked trying to sound friendly when she was actually the last person he wanted to see. She gave him a sneaky smile as she sauntered over, tripping slightly in the doorway as the flooring changed from tile to carpet.

"Yeah she did… but why does it matter? You know it's always a pleasure to see you Smallville, living in that hick town sure made you modest. A sexy man like you should have moved to Metropolis. Oh, nice. I can see it now. You as a partier... Can you say très sexy!" When Lana called him sexy it made him smile even sexier just to make her laugh, but this just made his skin crawl.

"Yeah, well you don't have to stay... I can baby-sit myself." He finally replied with hesitance at the baby-sitting part. He somehow knew she would have a smart-ass comeback for it. Yep, here it comes…

"Well Mr., are you sure? I know for a fact Lana has you on a pretty short leash. Who knows, you might have a fun time sticking your head out the window!" her groomed eyebrows rose exaggeratedly as he steered her out of the room in front of him.

"I have something to do… Tell Chloe that I'm fine and that no one needs to look after me… especially her creepy cousin." Lois apparently didn't hear the last comment or simply disregarded it, for she shrugged and ran after one of the cuter medical students for an interview. Clark wondered how much of the interview would include what his make-out skills were.

He slowly creaked open the door and took his normal spot by her bed. She lay still under the covers, facing away from him. He desperately wanted to touch her, needed to feel some part of her. She was so far away mentally… he needed reaffirming that she was still with him in some way.

"Come back to me," he begged. "Please, Lana… come back to me." Tears were falling without him realizing it and he was even more relieved he'd gotten rid of Lois.

It hadn't mattered if he'd cried in front of her. Lana had – still does – accepts him no matter what he does.

"Lana… please… I love you. Please remember that I love you… I need you to. I need you so much."

Lana listened to him cry. She missed him. He missed her. She knew because he whispered it in her ear when he thought she was asleep. She loved Clark and wished she could be better. She wished she could tell him she wanted him, needed him to stay. Every time Chloe, Lex, Pete, Martha, the doctors, anybody told him he should stay he would freak out, making the excuse that he needed to go to work. As soon as she would stir he would super speed away.

_Damn him! _ she thought as he once again rose from his seat and left as she finally indicated she was waking up. Lana finally succumbed to her brain's desperate cry for sleep.

AN: Okay, TRD: completed! Loving Her will be out in the next few days. you might want to cross your fingers anyway.


End file.
